


Of Tops and (not) Bottoms

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss Lena Luthor, F/F, Humor, Married Couple, Puppy Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: It's not like Kara cares, anyway.





	Of Tops and (not) Bottoms

“I knew you were a bottom!”

Kara feels her cheeks burning at Alex’s words. She doesn’t even know how they ended up talking about sex, in the first place. Sam and the both of them were in a Starbucks, having coffee and talking about their jobs and next thing she knows, her sister is accusing her of being a bottom.

It started with Sam shamelessly saying how sore she was from last night. Alex had a shit eating grin on her face and Kara made the mistake of rolling her eyes, saying it wasn’t something to be proud of. Because it wasn’t right? The poor woman was in pain.

“It’s not even like that,” Kara feels the need to explain. “there is no bottom and top in our relationship. We are equals.”

Sam smiles and lets out a long “Aww.” while Alex fakes a cough and says: “Bottom.”

“You’re 30, Alex. Grow up!” Kara says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Ok but do you honestly want us to believe Lena is not dominant in bed?” Alex crosses her arms, the smirk never leaving her lips.

“She clearly tops.” Sam adds.

“You two are… you… you know what? I don’t owe you any explanation.” Kara says before standing up to get herself another cup of coffee. “Idiots.” She mumbles, before heading to the counter.

Alex and Sam both laugh for a couple seconds at Kara’s antics as Lena arrives the place and joins them at the table. She smiles as she sits down, looking from Alex to Sam, arching her eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” She asks them, putting her handbag on the free chair next to her.

“Your wife.” Alex says.

Lena turns her head to look at Kara, who’s waiting in line to get her coffee and them she looks back at Alex. “Why is that?”

“She won’t admit she’s a bottom.” Sam answers her with an amused smile on her lips.

Lena furrows her brow a little. She sure wasn’t expecting that. But as she realises what is happening there, she quickly changes her face, leaning back on her chair with a serene look on her face. “That’s because she’s not.”    

Both Alex and Sam look back at her as if they’re not buying it and Alex says that much out loud. Lena shrugs, keeping a collected posture.

“Why would I lie? Remember your party last month when we disappeared for half an hour?” When they both nod their heads, Lena continues. “Well, she took me upstairs to the bathroom and fucked me hard against the door.” She tells them in her best calm tone.

Alex arches her eyebrow, still not buying it. “Kara took you out of the party to fuck you against my bathroom door?”

Lena nods her head with a smirk on her lips. “If it wasn’t for the loud music and the crowded house, you guys would have heard my screams.” Lena lowers her voice as she says this so the people sitting at the nearby tables can’t hear her.

Sam had her mouth half open and Alex seemed to finally believe Lena’s words, mumbling an “Unexpected” as she takes a sip of her black coffee.

“I don’t get why she didn’t tell us that. She told us there was no bottom and top in your relationship, that you were equals. Which, honestly, was hella cute.” Sam says, smiling and bringing her hand to her heart.

“Well, we _are_ equals. And what can I say… my baby is too sweet for her own good.” Lena says with a dreamy smile. “But trust me, when it comes to sex, she’s in charge.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Lena?”

“What?”

“Why did Alex call me ‘tiger’ when I got back to the table?” Kara asks her wife, once they’re inside the car, ready to go home.

“Oh, I told them how you took me out of their party to fuck me in the bathroom.” Lena says, buckling her seatbelt.

Kara furrows her brow in confusion. “But that was you.”

“Shh,” Lena says, pressing her index finger to her wife’s lips. “they don’t need to know that.” She leans in to kiss Kara on the lips, and then she whispers: “Now take us home, I really want to fuck you.” She gently bites Kara’s bottom lip and sucks on it, making Kara let out a low moan.

Kara smiles happily and starts the car, all too happy to grant her wife’s wishes.


End file.
